Adaptation
by LM Simpson
Summary: [AU]Sango's family is gunned down by her father & she blacks out. When she wakes up, she finds out her brother Kohaku has been cloned. SanMir in future chapters. Completed
1. Introduction

**Adaptation**

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: I don't think about that, and neither should you.

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): Well, I'm back! (Did you miss me?) Anyway, along with adding chapter seven, I decided to add an introduction. I'm writing said introduction in order to make a point and set the mood of the story you are about to start (or continue) reading. Consequently, that means the story will actually begin what the site will list as the second chapter.

Happy reading!

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91

(PS- If you find a mistake and would like me to correct it, please give me a holler!)

**Introduction: Man and Cloning **

0000

Man is a curious species. We all want to find out more about the world around us, and we almost always act out on our curiosity. Sometimes good luck is on our side as we investigate, while other times it's the opposite. Whenever we survive a mishap, we learn from our mistakes, and it's certain that we will try again.

One of the most controversial subjects that has compelled and horrified man throughout the years is cloning. This was especially true as something thought to exist only in science fiction novels started to become a reality as animals started to be genetically duplicated. A huge milestone in science history was the creation of Dolly the sheep in 1997. The first clone produced from a mammal adult cell, she lived in fame and controversy until she died of Jaagsiekte, a lung disease that ails sheep and goats, in 2003.

Obviously, the success of creating Dolly resurfaced the subject about human cloning. Also not surprisingly, concern and questions relating to the subject arose among many parties. Should we be playing God in the first place? Will cloning eventually destroy what it means to be a human being? And, last but not least, what if the wrong kinds of people try to clone mass murderers?

While we have yet to answer the first question properly, we do have ideas for the other two. Due to some loss of some DNA in the process, a human clone cannot be technically be considered a perfect clone of someone, nor would they last long for a very long period of time: there is a chance of premature aging. As for the possible cloning of infamous figures like Adolf Hitler, Joseph Stalin and John Wayne Gacy, the chances are fortunately pretty slim. In fact, even if someone managed to exhume the body of a serial killer, they would most likely be arrested before they could being step two—human cloning is illegal in several countries, including the United States.

Despite all of the advances we have made in science and learning about our world, however, we're still on the tip of the iceberg knowledge-wise. Cloning is just one of the topics we have yet to know completely about. But when we do find out how to clone human beings, we have to be aware of all of the outcomes… including the consequences.


	2. Massacre

Adaptation 

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: I don't think about that, & neither should you.

Kate-chan 91's Tidbits (Author's Note): First, I want to tell you I just turned 14 on August 25. (YAY! …)

Yes, this is an alt. universe fanfic. I hope you don't think the title, summary, or the story itself blows. Before moving on to chapter one, I'll inform you on my flame policy: While you're allowed to flame, be constructive, i.e. tell me what's wrong with it & how I can do better on this story. What I don't accept however are one-word & spam/hate reviews; If I get any of these, not only will the reviews be deleted, flames will never be accepted again for this fan fiction, so play nicely, okay?

Enjoy!

Chapter One: Massacre 

Takahashi Jiro seemed to be the luckiest guy on the face of the earth. After all, he was a top exec of a major company (Persecom Corp., an electronics company, to be exact), had a very nice residence that was a slight bit larger than the average home in his hometown of Osaka, & had a family consisting of his charming wife, a pre-teen son named Kohaku & a teenage daughter, Sango. Because of his paycheck, he could afford sending off his brood to the top private schools & give them the most expensive & modern gifts for their birthdays.

However, despite all his success, he did have a dark side (somewhat unsurprising, when you think about it): he was a drug addict, addicted to not only marijuana, but also crack cocaine & heroin. In addition to the illegal substances, Takahashi- san regularly lighted up a cigarette or two & drank a beer at the bar every other day. Not surprisingly, his health, mentally & physically, was getting unstable as time quickly passed by, so he was constantly getting in trouble financially, since he soon wasn't able to afford the children's schooling & pay the bills.

Takahashi even started to beat his wife until she couldn't even get up daily; She started wearing long-sleeved shirts in an attempt to conceal her bruises. Eventually, his wife got fed up of his lifestyle & confronted him about it. However, she didn't she know he was drunk & very unstable when she confronted him. The couple got into a fiery argument when she threatened to divorce him & take full custody of the children.

1111

Meanwhile, Sango & Kohaku, the offspring of the two feuding people, were in the next room either reading a long book or finishing up their math homework when they heard a commotion of screaming & the crashing of inanimate objects in the room where they're parents were occupied. The "conversation" in the next room went like this:

"Jiro, it's over…I'm tired of your shit- ALL of it! I'm tired of you beating me in front of the kids, I'm tired of you spending your hard earned money on drugs… the complaint list goes on & on, bub! You're just too dangerous to live with now. You know what? I'm leaving… & I'm taking the kids with me…I even have the goddamned divorce papers to work on with my lawyer!"

That's when her husband started commenting in a slurred, threatening voice "Oh no, Rumi, you can _NEVER _leave me… I have all power to the kids & your fucking ass… Believing you can divorce me & take away the kids is one of the funniest things I've ever heard. If you really think you can leave me, THEN YOU HAVE TO FIGHT ME FIRST, WENCH!"

1111

His punch to his wife's body was so loud, the two children ran out of the room & into the room to see what was going on. When their mother saw them at the door, they heard her, crying, bleeding & bruised, yelling to them "Run away! Get out of here & call the police!" while choking on her own blood. Immediately after she spoke those words, their father took a police gun out of his pocket & shot their mother in the head; it was so quick she died in a pool of her own blood not long after the metal bullet penetrated her body.

Both children starting running out of the room as fast as they could when they saw their father coming towards them drunk, cackling & swinging a handgun. As they were running down the stairs, Kohaku tripped & fell down the stairs. Sango trailed down not long after he landed on the floor, swiftly asking him "Are you okay, Kohaku?" when they heard the gunshots that made them remember why they were running. Sango screamed & swiftly picked up her little brother to continue running from their deranged father. Unfortunately, when they reached the living room that was located by the door out, the teenaged girl misplaced a step & both siblings went sailing down on the floor. Sango tried to get up from being on her belly as fast as she could to get at least her brother away from their mad-hatter father, but by the time she was on all fours, it was too late- her father had came down the stairs to the living room & shot her dear little brother three times right in front of her.

Sango finally got the strength to get up when she realized not only was her brother gone, but also that she was next on Daddy's "To Kill" list. Summing up all her courage, she asked her father, choking, "Why are you doing this, Father? What have we ever done to you? This is not like you, stealing a gun from the police station & killing your own family…" She then grabbed the nearest object she could get her hands on, a candlestick, and threatened to her father "Drop the gun! I got a candlestick & I'm not afraid of using it!" _I got a candlestick & I'm not afraid to use it, great Sango, like that's going to have your father drop the handgun & not kill you, _Sango thought after she said those words. Unfortunately for her, he ignored her threat & shot her in the abdomen, leg, & shoulder, which rendered down onto the floor.

The feeling of warm blood –her own blood- & contracting muscle was unbearable. Her sight & consciousness was starting to fade when she saw & heard the faint shape of her father then shooting himself in the head & then falling down onto the floor. Before blacking out, she thought of only one word in her mind: _Father…_

A/N: Gee, I haven't written anything like this before; I'm impressed. Well I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to review & check out my other fanfics before you go.

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	3. Hospital

Adaptation 

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: I don't think about it, & neither should you.

Kate-chan 91's Tidbits (A/N): I'm baaaaaccckkkkk!

Man, there was some rrreeeeallll bad dialogue in the first chapter! Anyway, for anyone wondering, I named Sango & Kohaku's mother Rumi on purpose; it was intended to be an inside joke, along with the disclaimer above this author's note (It was Takahashi's response when asked if Female Ranma from Ranma ½ could get pregnant, & if she did, where would it go if she became male again. LOL).

Well, I hope this one's better than the first chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter Two: Hospital 

2222

Sango was still out cold when she started hearing a voice coming out for her from the real world; the phrase it kept repeating was "_Wake up, wake up, wake up…_" While she couldn't place where she heard the voice before, she tried with her best efforts to get up, but that attempt was unsuccessful. Because of this, she instead opened her brown eyes while making soft "nnn" sounds. After this, she struggled to raise her arm behind her head to scratch it.

That's when she realized she was in a hospital room.

_Oh, geez! How long have I been in here! _

Her question was answered when a nurse came into the room with a tray of food & medicine. Smiling, she told her, "About time you've awaken! We were getting really worried about you, especially since you were in critical condition when we got you out of that house!"

By this time, Sango managed to get the strength to somewhat painfully rise up the upper half of her body. Sango asked then asked the nurse, "Ow, how long have I been out?"

The nurse's smile turned into a frown. Her voice also shifted from sunny to calm & stern as she said: "Miss, can you guess how long you've been out first?"

Sango thought about this for a minute. She knew it definitely couldn't had been for two or three days, so she just guessed out of random, "Uh… two weeks?"

The nurse sighed. "Miss Takahashi… you were the only… survivor of the massacre that happened at your home. You've been in a coma for give or take 10 months."

This news came down to the teen like an anvil hit her hard on the head. While she was concerned & worried about an array of things, the one thing that worried her the most (other than the fact her family in dead) was-

"Is Kirara okay!"

The voice of a man answered this time. "Yes, she's alright Sango, very healthy & active now, as a matter of fact."

Sango recognized that voice that voice immediately. "Miroku?"

"You know this man, Miss Takahashi?" The nurse asked her.

"Of course!" Sango replied. "His name is Miroku, & he's been my friend since Kindergarten."

"Uh, really? …"

"Yes…" Sango replied, starting to get annoyed.

"Oops! We're terribly sorry for kicking you out everyday, sir; we thought you were a stalker of some kind." The nurse apologized to Miroku as she shook his hand as blood started rushing to her cheeks; both Miroku & Sango groaned in response.

The nurse recovered from the situation, asking Sango: "Anyway, now that's your finally conscious, would you like me to wheel you into the room where your brother's at, or do you want him to visit you?"

Sango was now confused. "What the- I thought you said he was dead!"

"I thought so too!" Miroku paraphrased.

The nurse walked towards both of them. In a low, slow as molasses voice, she rhetorically asked them, "If I bring both of you into the lab, can you keep it secret? The last thing we need is the public being aware about this."

Both of them slowly nodded, perplexed at the question they were just asked.

The nurse slightly smiled. "Alright then, let's get Miss Takahashi into a wheelchair, shall we?"

2222

Some heaving and adjusting later, the trio was rolling and walking down the long white corridor towards a laboratory located in the hospital. As they were getting nearer & nearer to their destination, the two teens were gradually getting more nervous about what was to await them.

Finally, in what seemed like a lifetime, they reached their destination: the third floor laboratory. The nurse knocked on the door in what seemed like a pattern, & the door slightly opened.

"What's the password?" The man behind the door asked in a firm voice.

To answer this, the nurse bent down towards the door crack & whispered what seemed to be a code of numbers and letters. Apparently, the valid password, since the man allowed all three inside before closing & locking the door.

The nurse, who was pushing Sango in the wheelchair, signaled Miroku to follow her into a room inside the laboratory, which was vast, quite drab & discharged negative energy to virtually anyone who entered & trekked through.

The three spoke not a word, even when they entered the room where Kohaku currently resided; this was definitely the creepiest room. First of all, the room was white, lacked windows & had only two pieces of furniture in it: a desk & bed. Second, a camera was installed in one of the corners to capture every move they did as long as they were by that camera. Finally, the only person in the room was a boy that was supposed to be dead ten months ago: Takahashi Kohaku.

Kohaku & the three people who just opened his room's door looked at each other in what seemed like eternity. Finally, Sango, who was in tears, said in disbelief, "Ko-ko-Kohaku?"

"A- a-a- Aneue? Is that you?" Kohaku asked his sister, coming towards the girl in the wheelchair.

When he reached her, the two of them hugged each other & started to cry. Sango somehow managed to start speaking in-between her sobbing, asking her brother, "I thought you were dead! How- how did you survive that injury, I thought you were-"

"-Dead? Well, yes that's because he was dead." A voice that was obviously none of theirs interrupted. All three turned around & saw a man with long hair in a lab coat grinning slyly. "The reason he's here now is that he's a clone, Miss Takahashi."

Sango let go of her brother & looked at the man. "Excuse me? Who the hell are you do you think you are?"

The scientist chuckled in a way that made everyone's blood run cold. "I am Doctor Onigumo Naraku, the head scientist in this laboratory. I helped recreate Kohaku."

"Well then, tell us how you did it, Doctor Naraku, & it better be valid!" The still incredulous Sango told Dr. Naraku.

"It was very easy, actually: we simply removed the nucleus out of one his body cells & inserted it into a human egg, removing the DNA & nucleus. We then transferred it into a huge glass tube until he got to the way he currently was; it took at least nine months." Dr. Naraku explained.

Miroku commented, "Interesting… that's similar to how a litter of pigs was cloned in 2000."

"You're correct on that Mister, it was the same company who created the first cloned adult mammal, Dolly the sheep."

"How did you know that?" Sango whispered to Miroku, who replied "I read it in a science journal in your parent's bedroom. I thought you knew that- it was also even in the 2002 edition of Guinness World Records."

In-between this small conversation, Doctor Naraku started examining Kohaku to make sure he was healthy. After all, most clones were failures & tended to die early in development; it was a miracle if one was even conceived. Upon recording the boy's statistics (which showed he was alright) on a piece of paper on his clipboard, he started to examine Sango, who was not exactly expecting or even comfortable with someone touching her at the moment.

While the fact she screamed and slapped for touching her was obvious in that situation, the part that she stood up from her wheelchair was viewed as, in some ways, a medical miracle.

The nurse wrote this down in the Doctor's clipboard as he pulled Miroku aside and told him and then the nurse that Sango was apparently healthy enough to go back home.

Despite the fact he was glad Sango was considered able enough to go home, Miroku was still a little worried. "Doctor, isn't this a little too soon? After all, it could've just been just an adrenaline surge and-"

The doctor did not like this since he interrupted with "Look, Mister Masaya, I'm the doctor, and I feel she's well enough to leave, go home & start over again."

"Then what about Kohaku? Are you intending on keeping him cooped up here for the rest of his life? I believe he deserves to go home with Sango, too, especially since it's been a long time since they've seen each other, clone or not."

Doctor Naraku thought about this for a moment. He eventually answered with, "Fine, you can bring him along home with his sister on one condition: You keep track of his health. This is the first time in medical history that five human beings-"

"What do you mean, five? I only see one cloned person in this lab and that is Kohaku! Who else has been cloned then?" Miroku interrupted.

"Like I was saying," the doctor continued without answering the man's question, "He's one of the first successfully cloned humans. If something happens, I'm taking _you_ responsibility. Deal?"

"Answer my question! Who are the other cl-" Miroku continued asking until he noticed Sango was looking his way with her brown eyes; he changed the subject and replied the doctor's question by sighing & then replying "Deal."

The two men shook hands & Doctor Naraku called for another (this time discontented) nurse named Kagura to give him some papers which would be kept on record before Miroku left the hospital with Sango & Kohaku accompanying him in a subway car.

2222

As they were traveling station & station until they at the station closest to the Takahashi sibling's residence, the only thing Miroku could think of was about what the doctor meant when he stated there were five successful human clonings…

End of Chapter Two

A/N: I'm not sure if this would count as a cliffy… I would like to thank Satsu-Death's messanger for being my only reviewer, since apparently he liked it & hoped I would come back soon. Thank you! (Throws you toast as a thank you) Well, I hoped you liked it more than the first chapter, & please review before you go on to do whatever you please.

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91

PS- The next chapter will be about Sango, Kohaku & Miroku being inside the home together for the first time in more than ten months. Yes, it'll be better than it sounds… I hope.


	4. Home

Adaptation 

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: I don't think about it, & neither should you.

Kate-chan 91's tidbits: Thank you for reviewing, Sangi! Because your review made me confident I've been doing a good job, you earn honorary toast. (Throws you toast) And I'm very happy I'm seem to be doing a good job since only 40 people have read this story so far… I wonder if it'll be better as time marches on…

GOOFS/MISTAKES:

I found a mistake at the very end of chapter two I want to edit back to the correct number, so that part may get changed if possible. Also, I couldn't remember how to spell "aneue" (what Kohaku calls Sango in the Japanese version) for the second chapter, but now I do, so he'll call her that from now on. Geez, I may have to do a revised edition of this… or just edit this version. I'll try editing again. (edits)

Enjoy chapter three, everyone!

Chapter Three: Home 

3333

Sango couldn't believe she was about to enter her home: the one she lived in when she was learning to walk and talk, the one she lived in when her mother was in labor with her brother, the one that sheltered her from rain, snow and many a typhoon, all those memories. Just being on the doormat brought back those memories, both pleasant and heartbreaking.

A gust of joy hit brightened her soul the second Miroku, who was adjusting the key into the keyhole, unlocked and opened the door, Kohaku ran inside and the grinning Sango exclaimed, "Home sweet home!" as she sat down cross-legged on the floor. Just then, a little "mew" came to her ears and a little cat jumped up into her lap.

"Kirara! I've missed you so much!" Sango cheerfully told the purring cat as she and Kohaku petted her on the head.

Miroku, laughing about this, forgot all about what clones were probably living among him and went off to play with Kirara along with the two siblings.

3333

An hour of dressing up and playing with Kirara passed, and as Kohaku was putting food into Kirara's bowl, they all realized it was too around time for dinner for the humans.

The first person to ask was Kohaku. "I'm hungry, Aneue, what's for dinner?" he asked his sister.

"Hold on a second Kohaku, let me look though the cupboards first."

Sango started to look through all the cupboards, the fridge and the freezer in a search for food for dinner, but there was no food to be found except for a beer bottle and half a jar of grape jam in the fridge.

Sango, shocked and a little red cheeked, slowly turned to the two young men. In a slow voice, she told the older one of the two: "Miroku, go get some food at MOS Burger and make it quick."

Miroku didn't want to deal with an angry woman so he grabbed a coat and immediately ran off to go get some food at the chain. As he ran off, Kohaku opened the door and yelled at him, "Don't forget to buy some gyudon at Sukiya, too!" before closing it again.

3333

Dinner composed of some take out hamburgers, a MOS rice burger, fries, several cups of coca-cola and a couple of gyudon from Sukiya. The three of them, especially Kohaku and Sango, ate with gusto, since it was the first time in months they had solid food. As they were dining, Miroku took out a small notepad and pen and starting taking notes about Kohaku's behavior and eating habits.

Miroku finished first since he had the least food. After eating, he got up from his seat and excused himself from the table with his notes in hand. Since Sango and Kohaku were both still eating, they paid little attention to the note writing, except for the brief moment when Kohaku asked, "Did Miroku become a food critic while we were at the hospital, Aneue?" to his older sister.

3333

The sound of keys on a keyboard being tapped littered the hallways upstairs. Miroku was hard at work typing up a status report on Sango's late father's laptop; he had little time to kill. Whenever he made a typing error, he would huff a swear word, backspace it, and mutter to himself how much time he had before he had to turn in Kohaku's status report back to the lab. In exact time, he only had-

"_Forty-five minutes. Forty-five damn minutes before I have to turn this damn report in at the laboratory. That damn doctor could've just let me turn it in this fucking thing in the morning, but nope, I have to work my ass off just to type a full-page report_. _Damn! Backspace NOW, you damn keyboar-_"

That's when he heard the room's door squeaking; Sango had opened the door.

Nervous, Miroku closed the laptop as fast as he could to make sure she saw nothing. Sango blinked, asked him, "What were you typing?"

"Uh, uh, uuuhhhh… I was just typing up some of my homework that was due yesterday, Sango, I forgot to… tell you since we were having such a fun time!" The teacher wants me to give it to him in… THIRTY MINUTES! I have to get back to finish this NOW!"

Somewhat frowning, Sango then left the room. "I guess you're going to tell me to leave so you can finish it faster, so I'll just go and check to see if Kohaku is brushing his teeth before he goes to bed. Good luck..." She sighed as she was leaving.

Ten minutes of cursing and typing later, Miroku had finished, saved, printed out and stuffed the status report into a manila folder as he frantically ran towards the subway with only twenty minutes left before the deadline.

3333

Miroku ran into the hospital entrance with only three minutes before he had to deliver the report to the lab and get out. He starting cursing under his breath because he would've had plenty of time if someone that looked like Sango's father didn't shoot himself in the head in another car in the train…

End of Chapter Three

A/N: Uh-oh, my first real cliffy and unanswered question! Don't worry; all of it will be explained some point into the story. I'm going to try to type the next couple of chapters today after school.

Oh, and I may overboard this week on updating because I may go to Anime Weekend Atlanta next week!

Here's some vocabulary used:

Aneue- Older sister

MOS Burger- Among Japan's largest fast food chains.

Gyudon- A popular dish in Japan composed of rice on top of beef and onion that is simmered in a sauce of soy sauce and mirin (similar to sake, or rice wine).

Sukiya- Japanese fast food chain that carries gyudon.

Well, I hope you enjoyed it, and don't forget to review before you go!

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	5. Discovery

Adaptation 

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: I don't think about it, and neither should you.

Kate-chan 91's tidbits: Nothing at the moment. Enjoy!

Chapter Four: Discovery 

4444

Miroku managed to enter the hospital's laboratory with only less than a minute to spare. However, this did not mean he was home free: he had to bring the report in the manila folder to the doctor's room by himself. Getting into the lab was actually the easy part; the real problem was finding Doctor Naraku's room in the corridor.

After much trial and error, Miroku finally the doctor's room, throwing the manila folder onto the black metal desk. That's when he remembered something: "Dammit, I forgot to write what it is on the folder! Where'd that pen in my pocket go?" He yelled as he looked and felt through all his pockets to find a measly ballpoint pen. Being unsuccessful in this, he started scrimmaging though the doctor's desk and office-supply crammed plastic cups in an attempt to find an ink-pen. In-between scattering papers from they originally sat, he unwittingly came across something he never thought of in a file in one of the doctor's file drawers.

_Hmm… what's this? _He thought as he looked through the file labeled "**Genetics achieve, Dec 1989 - Dec 2004**". _Very, very interesting…_he thought as he opened it; it was especially odd since most of these kinds of records were supposed to be located in another drawer in the main lab. As it turned out, he came across a copy of a handwritten record of the things cloned since, remarkably, 1989. Miroku scanned the record, amazed and disturbed at the number of people and animals cloned or genetically altered. Reading it, he learned there were actually two Kohakus that have been cloned recently- one Takahashi Kohaku and the other being a dog that was still being studied in the lab. However, the one thing that shocked him the most was the fact that someone he thought was alive for a long time was actually cloned for some time.

Just as he was reading about the name of someone whom was unsuccessfully cloned in 1992, he heard footsteps coming towards the door. As he rushed to put everything especially the peculiar file away, he finally found a ballpoint pen and started to rapidly scribble on his manila folder as he struggled to place that "genetics file thing" to where he initially found it. Miroku finished writing just in time- Doctor Naraku opened the door the very second he finished writing.

Doctor Naraku just came through the door silently towards him. After reaching his destination, he asked Miroku, "Forgive me for being late, someone attempted suicide at the subway and I was with the ambulance medical team… I assume you have my report, Masaya?"

"Yes, even though I do have a couple of things to tell you. First of all, how giving me a map of the place next time? I ran like hell to get into this room on time since I forgot where it was. Second, why did you want me to bring in that report to you tonight? I know it's what you wanted but you can't really rush someone to do something for you late in the night since no one wants to bother with that type of thing that late."

Doctor Naraku simply laughed as he grabbed the manila folder out of Miroku's hands. "Alright then, I'll give you a copy of the map to the lab, but it's long story for the second question. I'll just say that I'm in a way required to write and record his health twice everyday, do you understand me?"

"Uh-"

"Good. You 're free to go now, Mister Masaya. Have a nice night."

And with that, a semi-confused Miroku was shooed away from the doctor's room.

Relaxing, Doctor Naraku sat down on his rollaway chair and opened the manila folder Miroku brought him not too long ago.

"Now let's see how 0292177, AKA Takahashi Kohaku has been doing the last several hours." he said as he started to observe it. The doctor seemed to like he was reading until he suddenly read Kohaku's behavioral habits in the record.

_Oh, shit! _"Nurse Kagura, get your ass in here now!" he yelled as he pressed the red button connected to the speaker.

The disgruntled nurse entered the room almost immediately. While she may have been angry by the fact it was late at night, it was also obvious she hated her job. However, she and her sister Kanna, who also worked at the hospital, were trapped due to the fact it was the only way her family earned any money to pay the rent. "What do you want?" she asked him without adding all the curse words she thought of as she said it.

"Something awful is happening to 0292177! His behavioral habits are changing, which is the sign of one thing- SEND "THEM" OUT IMMEDIATELY TO GO GET THE BOY OUT OF THAT DAMN HOUSE ALIVE!"

"Wait, wait- what's wrong with him again? It could just be something minor like the common cold, Doctor-"

"What did I just tell you, Kagura? Send those agents out now or else I'll have something happen to you!"

"But, Doctor-"

"It doesn't fucking matter if something is minor when it comes to Kohaku, I mean 0292177 because he's a clone, not some Lance Armstrong type, and his immune system still hasn't completely developed! Send them out now or ELSE!"

And with that, the nurse ended the rebuttal with a huff and called for the mysterious team to be sent out of the compound via the speaker. Little did the Takahashi sibling and Miroku know that they were about to have a little visit that would make things more complicated…

End of chapter four

A/N: Ack, not my best work, but I tried to make it at least decent, especially since there are many unanswered questions I have to answer sooner or later! I hope you enjoyed it, and don't forget to review before leaving.

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	6. Shower

Adaptation 

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: I don't think about it, and neither should you.

Kate-chan 91's tidbits: Yes, there's going to be a shower scene in this chapter but it's not going to be so detailed and the whatnot that this fanfic will wind up earning a "R" rating. I'm also 14 for the love of Pete, so I don't think I should even think of making that detailed anyway. For anyone wondering about anything so far, most of it should come up by the tenth chapter.

Enjoy, everyone!Chapter Five: Shower

5555

Sango had just finished preparing her dear little brother Kohaku, who was starting to feel under the weather, to bed. Since she felt completely icky from not getting a shower for the last ten months, she made a promise to herself that she needed to get herself cleaned up and refreshed.

As she tiptoed her way to the bathroom in an attempt to not awaken her slumbering brother, she started feeling uncomfortable and quite gloomy. While the household seemed to express her happy memories of the household in the daytime, it also appeared to give her the negative memories, the nightmares, and the feeling something was watching her as soon as the blue sky was taken over by a tapestry of darkness.

By the time she arrived after that brief walk, she simply stared at herself in the mirror. It seemed that something was different about her. Even though she looked exactly the same way she did before she wound up in intensive care, it was just something minor that was different, and her body was telling her it…

After some time of simple staring, she sighed, decided she would think about it later when Miroku got home, and took off all her dirty clothes and dumped them on top of the hamper. The teenaged girl then stepped into the shower and turned on the water, ready for it to spray off the grime on her body.

The silence and sound of her simply getting cleaned off and the sound of the twinkling water hitting against her flesh and the shower's glass door and marble surface was interrupted when she got the feeling someone was definitely watching her taking a shower. Nervously, she turned her head around when her hunch was proven correct- a man in black clothing was looking at her from the small window right by the shower!

Sango then blood-curlingly screamed without taking a breath as she jumped out of the still running shower. She barely had a towel wrapped around her to conceal her nude self as she run downstairs towards the living room. As soon as she bounced onto the couch still screaming, Miroku ran though the door towards the living room.

Attempting to calm her down and learn what happened at the same time, he told her, "Calm down, calm down, Sango! Breathe! It sounds like someone's trying to murder you… again…"

At that moment, a pale Kohaku hopped down towards the two. Rubbing his eyes and coughing, he said the same thing as Miroku as he also tried to make his hysterically crying sister to stop by patting her on the back. Finally, Sango calmed down slightly and hugged the two boys like there was no tomorrow.

"Sango, what's wrong? What happened to you?" Kohaku asked as Miroku repeated the rhythmic back patting Kohaku did on Sango to make her relax a bit more.

Sango choked up a frantic reply. "I-I-I-I-I- W-WAS T-T-T-AKING A S-S-S-S-S-S-S-TINKING S-S-S-S-HOWER AND S-S-S-S-S-SOME P-P-P-P-PEEPING T-T-T-TOM W-WAS L-L-LOOKING INS-S-S-SIDE THROUGH THAT W-W-W-W-WINDOW IN T-THERE…" And that was all said before she went back to bawling.

"Calm down, Sango, calm down," Miroku said in a low, comforting voice. "I know you just had a scare, but it's over now. Let's get you cleaned up and bring Kohaku back to bed and then I'll call the police afterward about that Peeping Tom."

"P-promise?"

"Promise."

And with that, the trio went up to the upstairs bathroom, turned off the shower as Miroku stood watch for any perverts, Sango got herself dried and dressed in clean clothes and Kohaku was sent back to bed with a bucket and a glass of water in case he threw up in the middle of the night. Afterward, Sango just sat on the couch looking around as Miroku contacted the police. For some strange reason,she had the feeling he'll be back, and she also soon had the feeling he was not just a Peeping Tom…

End of Chapter Five

A/N: What a weird chapter for me to type. Don't worry; all unanswered questions will be answered in the future. Well, I hope you did enjoy it and please do review before you go; I'm starting to feel crushed this has been viewed sixty-seven times and I've only had two reviews before.

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	7. Insonmia

Adaptation 

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: I don't think about it, and neither should you.

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): I'm back! Enjoy the new chapter everybody.

Chapter Six: Insomnia 

(Route) 66 (Route) 66

It was deep into the night and Sango could still not catch a single wink in the living room; she wasn't going to take a chance in her bedroom upstairs. She wanted to sleep, but she was apparently too shaken up from the experience in the bathroom since she always wound up waking up every time she heard even a pin drop.

Just as she was about to finally fall asleep, she heard someone walking down the stairs. She started whimpering softly and slowly crept along towards the kitchen where she heard the creaking going.

Slowly peering into the kitchen, she noticed a shadow and the darkened image of what was definitely a male. He was looking around the pantries and cabinets for something. What it was, she had no idea- she didn't want to know.

Just then, the man in the dark came towards her direction grumbling about something. Not knowing what to do, she looked back and forth for something to whack him with. That's when she felt the old big boomerang on the left side of the kitchen entrance with her fingers.

At that moment, the shadow-laden man was coming closer and closer. A combination of instincts and adrenaline drove her pick it up at swing it at the man with all her might.

It was only the moment she heard "OW! SANGO, WHADDYA DO THAT FOR?" did she realize she created a case of mistaken identity. Her hunch of who it was (aside from the man's voice) was confirmed when she flipped a nearby light switch; Miroku was definitely the man in the shadows, and he now had a huge lump on his head.

"Oh no- Sorry about that Miroku, you scared me for a second! I thought you were some robber or something!" Sango tried to explain as a cherry tomato blush engulfed her cheeks.

Still not exactly happy about being whacked in the head with a giant boomerang, Miroku asked, "Well, you didn't have to hit me in the head! I _was _trying not to disturb you as I was looking for a midnight snack!"

_Well that explains that…_Sango thought as she decided to make up for her friend's injury by getting him a glass of water, a baggie of ice and whatever fast food leftovers she could find, as she found out earlier, there was no other found available anywhere else in the house.

When the two got themselves adjusted, they turned on the television to watch a late-night comedy show as Miroku was drinking a glass of water with a Ziploc baggie of ice plopped right on top of his head. They eventually started laughing so hard Miroku started squirting water out of his nose instead of the usual milk you may know about.

When the show was over, an exhaustingly boring show came on the air and the TV was immediately turned off with the push of a button. Miroku was just about to walk upstairs back to his surrogate bedroom when Sango made a noise that clearly showed she wanted company; it came with an expression of sadness on her face free with purchase.

"What's wrong, Sango? Thinking about something or do you just want some company?" Miroku asked in a comforting voice when he got back to her side.

"Aside from the Peeping Tom," she sighed, "I have been thinking all night about how much of my life I have missed and lost in a mere ten months; it's like I've been dead and have been resurrected hundreds of years later and have no idea what is even happening. What has happened in the matter of ten months?"

_How am I going to tell her this? _He thought as he started thinking about not only what happened in the space of ten months but also what he had read in that lab report just hours earlier. "Well, " he started, "first of all, that stupid war in Iraq still hasn't ended."

"That George W. Bush really is a wacko… can't he see the American troop's jobs were finished years ago?" Sango interrupted.

"Then, Hurricane Katrina struck the Gulf of Mexico and devastated much of the southern US coast along that area just before you woke up, that was awful …"

Sango simply sighed, seemingly as if she wanted to experience learning about it, wanting to be like everyone else who was grieved about it.

"Do you want me to go on, Sango?" Miroku asked.

Sango nodded in response.

The news report lasted for about twenty more minutes as Miroku tried to tell Sango about as much major news from the last ten months that he could remember. By the end of it, Sango felt more comfortable about her current situation and that her bond with Miroku had been reconnected. Furthermore, it made both of them very tired, so they fell asleep not very long afterward.

It felt like they had just fell asleep when a hard KNOCK, KNOCK on the door, screaming and other noises woke them up slightly. They were still dazed when they heard Kohaku screaming bloody murder; that's what woke them up completely.

"KOHAKU!" Sango screamed as she started to run up the stairs with Miroku accompanying her just in case she needed help. However, a group of men in black robber outfits suddenly broke through a window and cornered them along with an identical group. The strange thing was that they looked exactly like Sango's Peeping Tom from earlier. Sango screamed in terror.

End of Chapter Six

A/N: Uh-oh, real cliffy! Don't hit me, please! XD

Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review before you go.

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	8. Abduction

Adaptation 

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: I don't think about it, and neither should you.

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): Wow, it's been a while, but I'm actually resuming work on this. I just hope no one is too angry at me. To make it up, I not only managed to overcome writers block to write this chapter, but an introduction; I hope you enjoy them.

Here's the seventh chapter; enjoy!

Chapter Seven: Abduction 

7777

"GET DOWN! GET DOWN OR WE'LL BURN THIS PLACE TO THE GROUND!" one of the men in black commanded.

Not wanting to make a fatal mistake (and being aware they had nothing to defend themselves with), Sango and Miroku obeyed his orders.

"Very good… Now, we're not going to harm you in any way if you answer this question: Where is 0292177?"

"What are you talking about?" Sango asked him as another man tied her arms behind her back.

"The boy!" he clarified. "Where is the boy?"

"The boy?" Miroku asked. "Do you mean Kohaku?"

The man was beginning to become somewhat irritated at this. "Yes… Now tell me where that bastard clone is!" He then slapped Miroku's left cheek and yelled, "TALK!"

"Me? Um… I know he's upstairs, most likely in his bedroom…"

"Tanaka! Watanabe! Go upstairs and find him! You know the rest!"

Two more men in black robber outfits stomped upstairs as soon as their instructions were given out. As the sound of their footsteps became more distant, Sango whispered to Miroku:

"What the hell are you thinking?"

Miroku merely turned to her and said, "If we follow their orders, there's a chance we won't get hurt. The last thing you need is to get shot at again."

Sango blushed and turned her head away from Miroku. It wasn't long after that that she and everyone else downstairs heard a boy call out for his aneue to help him. However, as soon as it started, it ended abruptly. What appeared to be the sound of two pairs of footsteps then stomped down the staircase. Watanabe and Tanaka reached the ground floor, with an unconscious Kohaku in Tanaka's arms.

"KOHAKU!" Sango screamed.

"Shut up, woman!" The main man in black said before looking back at Tanaka and Watanabe. Taking a matchbox out of his pant pocket, he said, "Splendid… Everyone, let's get out of here before we die of carbon monoxide poisoning!"

"Wait, don't tell me you're about to break your promise!" Miroku said.

"But of course! I have orders from the doctor to kill anyone present with 0292177!"

He took out a match and lit it. "I hope you can forgive me in the next life, since this has to be done!"

He dropped the match to the floor, and little flames and smoke started to appear. Everyone but the tied up Sango and Miroku quickly marched out of the home.

"Damn those bastards! How are we going to get out of _this_?" Sango yelled.

"This may sound mad," Miroku replied, "but I think we're going to need to burn this rope off!"

"True… but anything sounds good enough for me right now!"

Sango and Miroku scooted across the floor towards the ever-growing fire. With their bound arms stretched out as far as they could, flames attacked the rope and burnt it off. Trying not to get seriously burned, they scooted away from the fire and untied their feet; they started to cough as they filled a bowl with water and dumped it onto the fire, therefore extinguishing the fire for good.

Huffing, Sango asked, "Why did they take Kohaku like that?"

"I'm not really sure, but I think it has to do with that doctor."

"What do you mean?"

"They knew his clone code number. The only other people that would know that would be the doctor and me."

"Good point. But if those bastards are going to do anything to Kohaku, they're going to have to get through me first!"

Miroku smiled. "Now that's more like the Sango I befriended!"

"Good to know!" Sango declared. "I've had it with those fucking assholes playing with my family like that!"

She paused in order to get dressed into jeans and a black t-shirt upstairs. When she came back down, she saw Miroku hang the phone up.

"Why weren't you getting ready?" she asked.

Miroku showed her a burn mark on his right hand. "I didn't try to treat our ticket to the hospital."

"Alright, I guess that counts, but who were you talking to on the phone then?"

"InuYasha."

"_Who_?"

"A new guy that I met while you were in that coma. I have the feeling we're going to have to need his help once we get in…"

"What are you talking about?"

"You'll see…"

Miroku went upstairs to get dressed into something cleaner and pack a few knick-knacks into a blue backpack. Upon coming down, he said, "I'm ready. Let's go to InuYasha's apartment now."

"How long will it take?"

"Not long. It's at least ten minutes, and he should be ready by then."

And with that, they left Sango's house and walked towards their first destination.

End of Chapter Seven

A/N: Except that my 15th birthday is this Friday and that I should update this soon (I do need to update my other fanfics though), I have nothing to say. Until then, thanks for reading and have a good day.

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	9. Unity

**Adaptation**

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: I don't think about it, and neither should you.

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): (Throws toast to veteran reader Dark Fox Taliz) It's August 28, 2006, which means **Adaptation **is one years old! To celebrate the occasion, I'm going to update a couple of days earlier than I intended to.

Enjoy!

**Chapter Eight: Unity**

8888

"Well, are we going to at least call for him to come out?" Sango asked Miroku after they had been staring at the window to InuYasha's bedroom for a while.

Miroku picked up a pebble near the sidewalk. "It's better to do so indirectly so people won't pay much attention to us. Besides, he lives with a too protective mother and trouble making half-brother; the last thing we need is having one of them get involved."

"Sounds reasonable to me."

Miroku threw the pebble at the window. It made a tapping sound upon impact, and the window opened. A teenage boy with long black hair and purple eyes and wearing a red shirt and black pants popped his head through the opening. Staring at Miroku and Sango, he threw a rope constructed of bed sheets and old clothes out the opening. He then gave them a signal to climb to his second story apartment; they obeyed.

"Good thing my mom's knocked out from sleeping pills and Sesshomaru's out!" InuYasha told them. "Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to do this!"

"Yes, that is good," Miroku replied. "Sango and I really owe you one!"

"Why do you even need me in the first place though?"

"Remember that man that shot his family and then himself almost a year ago? The one I told you I personally knew?"

"Yeah. It was covered to hell until a couple of months ago."

"Well, this is Takahashi Sango, the only survivor of the attack," Miroku explained. "She just left the hospital, and the belief that she needs to be in their care again will make them presume _she's _the victim, not me."

InuYasha picked up his backpack. "If that's it, then let me get another friend that lives down the hall. She may help Sango get in… legally."

He left the room, walked out of the apartment and into the hall. Sango and Miroku did the same.

8888

The ringtone on Kagome Higurashi's cell phone came on without any warning. She checked the caller ID, recognized the number and answered it.

"InuYasha?" she said. "What did I tell you about calling me while I was doing homework?"

"Kagome, I need you to get dressed and come out. It's real important."

"What's real important?"

"We need to go to the hospital. Miroku and a friend got burned in a fire and they need someone to bring them in."

Kagome sighed. "Okay, hold on for a second. I'll be right out."

A few minutes later, Kagome came out wearing a black sweater and a white, knee-length skirt. She closed the door behind her and stared at the three others.

"They don't look like they've been in a fire, InuYasha."

Miroku showed her his burn.

"I can go back in and get some ice for that."

"Don't," Sango said. "That's the key part of the rescue mission!"

"Rescue mission?" Kagome asked, turning to InuYasha. "You told me it was helping them go in for burn treatment!"

"Some bastards from the hospital tied up Miroku and me and kidnapped my brother!"

"WHAT?" Kagome replied incredulously.

"You heard me correctly! Look, if you want us to go in and lie that we're visiting a patient, fine, that's pretty much Plan B. But, I don't think they allow visitors this time of night!"

"She's right," Miroku said, "So we should might as well carry on with what we have now."

"Besides, we have a couple of alternatives if they refuse us." InuYasha added, patting his backpack. "So are you going with us or not?"

Kagome thought about this for a second. When she made up her mind, she asked, "Are you going to give me back the money you owe me?"

"Um… sure." InuYasha replied.

"Then give it back to me now—I don't want you to back down later!"

InuYasha sighed, putting his cell phone back into his left pocket and took out his wallet. He then asked: "How much do I owe you again?"

"Two thousand yen."

Grunting, he took out two thousand yen and handed it to Kagome. She counted it to make sure he wasn't conning her, and said: "Okay, I'll go, but let me give you a warning—this better be a rescue mission or I'm going back home!"

"Trust us, it's a rescue mission," Miroku reassured her as the four left the complex to the hospital poor Kohaku was held hostage.

End of Chapter Eight

A/N: I'll update as soon as possible, and until next time, I hope you have a good day.

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91

(PS- The 25th was my fifteenth birthday! Hooray!)


	10. Infiltration

**Adaptation**

A fan fiction by LM Simpson

Disclaimer: I don't think about it, and neither should you.

LM Simpson's tidbits (A/N): Enjoy!

**Chapter Nine: Infiltration**

9999

End of Chapter Nine

Miroku stared at the hospital Kohaku was imprisoned at, and then looked at his three friends and allies. He asked them, "Everyone knows what to do, correct?"

"Of course I know what to do!" InuYasha answered. "Now let's do it, dammit!"

InuYasha wrapped his hand around Miroku's right arm. Kagome, meanwhile, grabbed Sango's shoulder. Together, they ran into the front office.

"We need a doctor—_now!_" Kagome and InuYasha yelled at the same time.

"Miroku here got burnt while stopping a kitchen fire—"

"—And Sango is uh, constipated!"

One of the women behind the desk raised an eyebrow. "Look Mister and Miss—"

InuYasha and Kagome respectfully gave out their names.

"Taisho InuYasha…"

"And I am Higurashi Kagome…"

The woman repeated their names and said, "Look… while it was nice of you to consider your friends' health, they have minor ailments. You can apply a bag of ice to the burn, while the girl can take a laxative and get more fiber in her diet."

"But you don't understand!" Kagome told her. "We have to go see a doctor right away!"

"I refuse to allow you to sign in!" the woman stubbornly replied.

_I knew they were going to be stubborn about this… _InuYasha thought, taking something out of his backpack. He took out a kitchen knife and pointed at the woman's chest; the other clerk present screamed and ducked as InuYasha said:

"Look, lady, this is important! If you don't let us through, someone may get killed! If you let us go on our merry way, you'll live to die another day. If, however, you don't, I'll kill you and your partner!"

The stunned woman stood there, simply looking at him. "No, you can't go either way!"

"Do you actually want to get yourself killed, bitch? I don't want to kill you, but I _will _do it if you refuse!"

"Just do it, Kumiko-Chan!" the other woman squealed between tears. "I don't want to die now!"

Miroku intervened by standing closer to his companion. He said to the woman, "If I were you, I would listen to your friend. The last thing we need is more bloodshed."

Irritated by the other woman's screaming and the rowdy group of teenagers' threats, she pouted for a minute. Finally, she replied, "Fine, you terrors may go…"

She reached for the phone, presumably to contact the police. But before she could do so, InuYasha grabbed for her wrists.

"KAGOME!" he yelled.

"What?"

"Grab the duct tape in my backpack. We're gonna do some bound and gagging."

"Uh—"

"Give me the damn tape! Sango, make sure the other one doesn't escape!"

Sango and Kagome followed their instructions. When the task of covering both ladies' mouths and binding their hands together was completed, all four ran out of the office. They checked the map for a few seconds to locate the nearest elevator and ran for it. Upon getting in, Miroku pressed the button to the third and top floor, where Sango's brother was most likely being held captive as it was where Doctor Naraku's secret lab was located.

It wasn't long before the quartet was out of the elevator and in front of the entrance to Kohaku's alleged hiding place.

"Strange…" Sango said. "No one has tried to track us down yet…"

"Yes, that is strange," Miroku agreed, "but I prefer to call ourselves lucky for now. Someone's bound to try to capture us sometime in the near future…"

He knocked on the door. A man uncovered the opening in the door and gave eye contact to Miroku.

"What's the password?" the man asked.

"One two three, I-T I-S a B-O-Y, four five six seven." Miroku replied to him in a low tone.

The man covered the opening and opened the door; as they got in, InuYasha whispered to Miroku: "They're in one of the most advanced countries in the world and they _still _use that?"

Miroku shrugged. "I'd rather not think about it."

Sango pointed to a hall. "Miroku, this is the hall Kohaku's room is in, right?"

Miroku nodded. "Yes."

The group walked down the hall until Sango stopped and opened a door. Inside the room was Kohaku in his bed, coughing.

"KOHAKU!" she screamed, running towards him. "What have those bastards done to you?"

"I don't know," Kohaku replied before coughing violently.

"He doesn't know, but I do. He's the victim of a poor immune system and needs to be put down!"

Sango turned around and grimaced. "Doctor Naraku!"

He grinned. "I knew you would come for him. So, I decided to give you a few… 'surprises', you can call them. Do you happen to remember me saying how so few people have been successfully cloned?"

Doctor Naraku snapped his fingers. Three nurses pushing occupied wheelchairs went into the already crowded room. Sango's eyes widened in horror as she saw three sick copies of family members: her mother, her father… and herself.

_No… NO… This can't be freaking happening to me, it can't!_

End of Chapter Nine

A/N: The tenth chapter is coming soon, but until then, have a great day!

Ja Ne!

LM Simpson


	11. Cloned

**Adaptation**

A fan fiction by LM Simpson

Disclaimer: I don't think about it, and neither should you.

LM Simpson's tidbits (A/N): TENTH CHAPTER! WHOO!

Enjoy!

**Chapter Ten: Cloned**

10101010

Doctor Naraku chuckled. "What's wrong, Sango? Haven't you ever seen a double of yourself before?"

Sango stared at her clone, who was deathly pale and coughing. She bared her teeth at him. "Why? Why are you doing this to me?"

He grinned. "Blame your father. I would get drugs and guns from the Yakuza, and he would buy them from me. You probably wouldn't know it, Sango, but your father wanted to kill himself."

Sango's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. _What?_

"He had no particular reason," he continued, "he was just bored with life.

"As for me… he gave me an idea. Since I was and still am in the cloning project, I was wondering if it would be possible to clone him and see if any pattern of behavior would be retained. Apparently, it worked- your father tried to kill himself again earlier!"

"YOU BASTARD!" Sango yelled, snatching InuYasha's knife and pointing it at Naraku's chest. Her teeth were bared once more.

Doctor Naraku took out a gun and aimed it at her head. "You shouldn't have done that, Sango. If you don't be a good girl and drop the knife now, I will kill everyone in this room, including your brother!"

Hearing the word 'brother', she dropped the knife; he made a clattering sound upon reaching the floor.

Doctor Naraku grinned, pointing the gun away from Sango and at Kohaku. He pulled the trigger, and the coughing boy was silenced. His blood started to drip onto the floor.

Kagome shrieked, Sango and InuYasha stood there shocked, and Miroku yelled to the doctor: "You demon! Why did you just kill him?"

"To give you a warning of what's to come. We saw you earlier, and a group of hitmen has been sent over here to capture and send you to me… dead.

"You get a forty-five second head start. Go."

They ran or were pushed out of the room, and Doctor Naraku was in the room with the three nurses, the slain Kohaku, Sango's clone, and her cloned parents. He pointed the gun at the nurses.

"You will not expose this to the public, ladies!" he said, aiming the gun at the first nurse. He pulled the trigger.

End of Chapter Ten

A/N: Like the last three chapters, this was a short one. I'm posting all four of them at the same time, so keep on reading! After finishing them, though, have a good day!

Ja Ne!

LM Simpson


	12. Manhunt

**Adaptation**

A fan fiction by LM Simpson

Disclaimer: I don't think about it, and neither should you.

LM Simpson's tidbits (A/N): Here's the third to last chapter!

Enjoy!

**Chapter Eleven: Manhunt**

11111111

They first heard them shortly after leaving the laboratory.

"Shit. We should run into the elevator _now_!" InuYasha yelled as they ran away from the lab; they immediately ran into the nearest elevator.

As the elevator went down to the ground level, Kagome took out her cell phone. She started texting a message.

"Kagome, why the hell are you texting right now?" InuYasha said to her.

"I'm texting my friends and my mom goodbye. I have the feeling we won't come out of this alive…"

The elevator stopped, and the doors opened. The band of four teens dashed out. They heard a man yelling. "There they are!", and ran down the hall, only stopping to turn towards another hall upon reaching a fork.

They hid in a randomly chosen room and crouched behind the door after closing it. As it turned out, they had hid in a room full of occupied oxygen tents.

"Crud… InuYasha, look out to see if any hitmen are coming!" Miroku said.

A nurse outside started screaming; it came from down the hall.

InuYasha said, "Well _that_ should answer your question!"

Suddenly, they heard one of the hitmen call out to another. "Hey! Let's check that room! I think I heard talking in there!"

"Quick! Behind that curtain!" Sango whispered. All four of them ran across the room and hid behind the floor length curtain that was the only decoration in the room.

The door opened. A group of three hitmen came in and looked around the room. Not noticing anything suspicious, they left the room; as a hitmen near the curtain left, he threw his cigarette onto the side furthest away from the teenagers, causing it to catch on fire instantly…

End of Chapter Eleven

A/N: Keep reading!

Ja Ne!

LM Simpson


	13. Recovery

**Adaptation**

A fan fiction by LM Simpson

Disclaimer: I don't think about it, and neither should you.

LM Simpson's tidbits (A/N): Here's the second to last chapter!

Enjoy!

**Chapter Twelve: Recovery**

12121212

The nurses just wanted to check on the patients in the oxygen tents after the fire in the room was extinguished by the sprinklers on the ceiling. They did not want to find the half-burnt bodies of minors that day.

But they did.

"Hey, Hikari-San, what's over there near the curtain?" one of them asked the other once they came into the room.

"I don't know, Momoko-Chan," Nurse Hikari replied. "Do you think we should check it out?"

"I'd rather not, but you can check it out while I see the status of these patients."

"Fine, go ahead. I'll help you in a minute…"

Nurse Hikari walked towards the curtain. She noticed that as she came closer to it, the smell of burnt flesh became more intense…

Gulping and fighting the urge to gag from the scent, she opened what remained of the curtain. She then shrieked, yelling at the top of her lungs: ""HIKARI! GET SOME HELP! THERE ARE BODIES HERE!"

End of Chapter Twelve

A/N: Coming up next- the final chapter of Adaptation. Keep reading!

Ja Ne!

LM Simpson


	14. Epilogue

**Adaptation**

A fan fiction by LM Simpson

Disclaimer: I don't think about it, and neither should you.

LM Simpson's tidbits (A/N): Here it is… the final chapter of my third fanfic, which was published August 28, 2005. It was nice doing it even though writer's block constantly was my enemy.

(Throws toast to everyone that reviewed)

Enjoy!

**Epilogue**

0000

"It has been a week since two nurses discovered the remains of four teenagers in the room they were assigned to be in," a television reporter said to his viewers. "They have been since identified as Higurashi Kagome, Masaya Miroku, Taisho InuYasha, and Takahashi Sango. Their mysterious cause of death was from a combination of carbon monoxide poisoning and severe burns. The bodies have been cremated.

"As for the prime suspect believed to be in connection with the deaths, Doctor Onigumo Naraku, he has since disappeared. He is believed to be hiding somewhere in Kyushu or even South Korea. If you have any information about his whereabouts, please contact the—"

Doctor Naraku turned off the television in his Hokkaido hotel room. He had since cut and bleached his hair, and was wearing colored eye contacts that made his eyes take on a greenish hue. He was also starting to grow out a beard.

He chuckled to himself. "Idiots."

THE END

A/N: And that's the end of "Adaptation". I hope you enjoyed reading this, and I wish you a good day.

Ja Ne!

LM Simpson

(PS- I will writer another non AU InuYasha fic, but it won't be for a while; just be patient.)


End file.
